


The Pack-Trials Guide

by Bara_Kasumi (Orchid_Kasumi)



Series: Pack Trials [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, My AU Guide, Omegaverse, Other, Pack Trials Omegaverse, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Bara_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To stall for time in making the final chapter of part one… enjoy a miniature guide to this AU that I have built! I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack-Trials Guide

Pack Rankings Explanation:

Alpha:  
Each Pack has only two Alpha: one male and one female. These wolves are the strongest and fastest of their kind. They are also capable of projection: literally forcing their will over other members of the Pack. Some Alpha have abused this power in order to maintain control, a wise Alpha will use this only in times of great distress in order to calm the Pack. Obvious physical characteristics of an Alpha Wolf is that they normally have more muscle than the average wolf. Their tails are also the longest of the wolf ranks. Alpha and Alpha-Candidates are also born with an Alpha Mark which takes the shape of a red paw-print birthmark somewhere on their body. 

When becoming an Alpha, a wolf can have an incredible growth spurt: changing from the body of a child to that of an adult almost instantaneously. 

Alpha-Candidate:  
While ranking above Beta in the hierarchy, these Wolves appear younger than most Beta: trapped in the form of an adolescence. However, they are stronger than Beta while still healing at the same rate as one. Alpha-Candidate Wolves have the shortest tails of the rank types, the same length as Betas.

Beta:  
The largest rank group in the pack hierarchy, they have the physical appearance of either an adult or progress from a late teen to adult over the course of a few years or so. These wolves make up the warriors and workers of a pack: they have the numbers to do so and heal quickly, more so than their Alpha counterpart. Beta and Alpha-Candidate have the shortest tails of the ranks.

Omega:  
The most important, some would argue, rank in a pack. These hard to develop Wolves bear children, can sense the emotions of other wolves, project slightly, and heal the fastest. Besides female Alpha they are the only type of Wolf that can bare Pups. Their tails are medium length and their ears are the only Wolf rank with drooping ears. Omega, after experiencing their first heat, will settle into the appearance of a young adult in order to maintain the best physical condition for bearing Pups.

Gamma:  
A non-Pack Wolf. These Wolves have a body type similar to that of a Beta however, they are always skinny. Living outside of a pack is difficult and near impossible. Most Gamma die before they have reach a full adult appearance. Living Gamma normally look like children or old teenagers. 

*~*~*~  
Pack Ranks:

Steel Claw Pack:

Alfred - Male Alpha (Alpha Mark is above his belly button)  
Natalie - Female Alpha (Alpha Mark is on her inner thigh)

Matthew - Alpha Candidate (Alpha Mark is on the bottom of his foot)  
Peter - Alpha Candidate (Alpha Mark is on his back)

Katsuya - Beta (Former Omega in the Wasteland Pack)  
Francis - Beta (Formerly known as Gaston of the Rose Paw Pack)  
Arthur - Beta (Former Omega in both Steel Claw and Rose Paw Packs)  
Toris - Beta (Former Omega of the Steel Claw Pack)

Ivan - Omega (Former Gamma and Beta of Wasteland Pack)

Blood Fang Pack:

Ludwig - Male Alpha (Alpha Mark on the back of his neck)  
Elizabeta - Female Alpha (Alpha Mark over her sternum)  
Gilbert - Deceased Male Alpha (Alpha Mark on the palm of his right hand)

Antonio - Beta (Formerly known as Sebastian of the Rose Paw Pack)  
Roderich - Beta (Former Omega, was Moonstruck and turned Beta)

Rose Paw Pack: (All members are believed to be dead)

Allister - Male Alpha (Alpha Mark on his chest)

Patrick - Alpha Candidate (Alpha Mark on the right side of his hip)

Alwyn - Beta  
Gaston - Beta  
Sebastian - Beta

Arthur - Omega

The Great Pack:

Yao - The Dragon (Founder of the Great Pack)  
Sadik - The Sphinx  
Rajesh - The Serpent  
Kiku - The Fox (Messenger of the Great Pack)


End file.
